1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical interconnection assemblies and, more particularly, to stackable modularized connector assemblies.
2. Background of Related Art
As used in the present disclosure, the term “electrical connector” refers to a housing containing a plurality of electrical contact terminals which is intended to be coupled and/or mated to a complementary electrical connector to form a connector assembly. One type of electrical connector is in the form of a housing assembly including a frame or shell configured and dimensioned to support a connector module.
Connector housing assemblies of the type comprising a frame and modules require a system for removably retaining the individual modules in the frame in a positive manner which nonetheless permits removal of the individual modules for servicing and/or repair.
In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, the present invention is directed to an improved module-retaining member for retaining individual connector modules in a housing frame of a connector housing assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, the invention is directed to a stackable modular general purpose rectangular connector which may be produced via molding and/or die casting to reduce the costs associated with manufacturing the same.